


Jealous Lovers Undercover

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Louis, Hybrid Niall, Hybrid!Niall, Hybrids, Joran?, Kitten Louis, Kitten Niall, Kitten!Niall, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, griall?, hybrid!louis, jealous!louis, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nick’s friend ask him to look after his kitten hybrid because he has to leave for a business trip? Louis feels jealous and insecure, because he wants all of Nick’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Lovers Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: okay so this includes a ship I never seen before, but I felt bad cause Niall isn’t in here yet. So I shall name this ship Griall (Greg/Niall) (if it already has a name M’sorry.) Also sorry for it being extremely late and the more than likely shitty quality. Anyway as always I hope you enjoy and that it turns out how the person who submitted this prompt likes it! Feedback appreciated! xxx

“Yea, okay, Greg I’ll see you in a few,” Nick muttered hanging up his phone and tossing it onto the coffee table, before turning to the small hybrid in his lap, who was grooming himself contently. “Lou, we’re going to have a visitor for a few days.”

“Who?” Louis mumbled licking the back of his hand then rubbing it over his left kitten ear, the gesture was so cat-like that it caused Nick to smile and ruffling his hair playfully. Louis glared at him as he fixed it with a few licks to his hand then running over his hair.

“Niall, he’s Greg’s hybrid.” Nick said, biting his lip worriedly. He knew that Louis got jealous easily, hell it was in his blood honestly, and he hoped that he wouldn’t react badly to the news.

“Oh,” was all he said before returning to his grooming, his rough, kitten-like tongue licking over his tail repeatedly. 

“Are you alright, love?” Nick couldn’t help but ask, because really he was expecting tears, hisses, at least a pouting session.

“Ya, well, Niall is a stupid name anyway.” He said offhandedly, jumping off of Nick’s lap and grabbing his teddy. The hybrid held the stuffed animal tightly and left for their bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair already dreading the upcoming days. He just hoped that Louis and Niall wouldn’t be at each other’s throats the entire time; but from what Greg told him Niall was too laid back for that kind of thing, unlike his own energetic monster. When Louis and Zayn first met they had a hissing match for at least an hour, and then remained in their owners’ laps possessively for the remainder of the evening. After that though they slowly grew accustomed to each other; realizing that they wouldn’t try to steal each other’s owners and actually became the best of friends.  
Before Nick could go over and try and calm his hybrid the doorbell rang and Nick silently cursed his terrible luck.

When he got to the door he found Greg holding at least twenty shopping bags with a blonde-haired hybrid behind him with a small suitcase clutched in his hands.

“Hey, mate.” Greg said with a tired smile walking into the flat and setting the bags onto the kitchen table. “Well, this should last him for a few days.”

“Days? Really that’s enough for at least two weeks.” Nick protested looking between Greg and his hybrid that only a little larger than Louis, there was no way that he could eat all of that.

“Oh, ya forgot to tell you that this one is a huge eater.” Greg said sheepishly, petting at Niall’s hair lovingly. Niall nuzzled into his hand the only sound in the flat his loud purr.

“Where’s Lou?” Greg asked, taking a cursory glance around the flat when he didn’t see Nick’s hybrid attached to him. 

“He gets um, jealous easily.” Nick mumbled glancing back at their closed bedroom door briefly. “I should get him though, so he and Niall could meet…” His voice faded toward the end, his uncertainty clearly evident.

“There’s another hybrid?” Niall asked excitedly his tail waving rapidly behind him.

“Ya, my kitten Louis; I’ll go get him, but I warn you now to expect the worst.” Nick sighed heavily before cautiously entering his room searching for his kitten.

“Lou?” He called when he didn’t see the familiar Louis-sized lump on the bed. Nick stood still for a second listening intently and frowning when he heard a small sniffle echo from under the bed.  
“Kitten, come on out please? Greg and Niall really want to meet you.” He kneeled on the floor beside the bed and peeked underneath. Louis hissed when he saw him and attempted to swat his owner away: half-heartedly of course because even if Louis was mad with Nick for bringing another hybrid into the flat that didn’t meant that he wanted to hurt Nick, much.

“No,” Louis hissed turning away from Nick and burying his face into the soft material of his teddy.

“Louis, please?” Nick begged, reaching out and stroking Louis’ tail, making the small hybrid release a soft purr.

“But, Nicky, I don’t want to meet him.” Louis muttered, the acid in his voice being replaced with an almost childish whine.

“You said the same thing about Zayn, remember?” And Louis sighed, turning around and crawling out from under the bed then wormed his way into Nick’s arms. 

“But, Nicky-”

“No, buts,” Nick interrupted, putting a silencing finger to Louis’ lips. “Now, let’s go. We’re being rude.” 

Louis sighed disgruntledly, cuddling into Nick’s neck and hiding his face. Nick picked him up and walked them into the living room, a fond look on his face.

“Sorry, lads, someone was being a little difficult.” Nick said with an eye roll that only Greg caught as Niall was staring at Louis with wide, curious blue eyes. 

“Say hi, Lou.” Nick murmured, nudging the hybrid gently. 

“Hello,” Louis muttered, not bothering to move, his face still pressed into Nick’s neck. Nick sent Greg another eye-roll before setting Louis down on the couch.

“While Greg and I have a drink why don’t you two get acquainted, yeah?” Louis glared at his back as he and Greg crossed the kitchen, leaving the two hybrids alone.

“Hi, I’m Niall,” The blonde-haired hybrid said, Irish twang clearly recognizable, with huge grin on his face as he plopped onto the couch next to Louis.

“I don’t like you.” Louis hissed curling into a ball on his corner of the couch, his kitten ears pressed tight against his head and his tail all fluffed up. 

And the damn Irish bastard had the audacity to laugh at Louis. The smaller hybrid turned to glare menacingly at the other, which only made Niall laugh harder and collapse to the floor in a fit of giggles.

“Why are you laughing?” Louis growled, his eyes turning into slits as he glared down at Niall.

“You’re just so cute.” He said in between his giggles. 

“Cute?” Louis asked flatly. He really didn’t like this hybrid at all.

“Yeah, you’re just so tiny, but you act like you’re this huge lion or something.” And really, Louis had enough of his laughter and tackled him, sending them both rolling across the living room. 

“I’m not cute!” Louis hissed, biting Niall’s tail roughly.

“Ow!” Niall cried out, tears filling his eyes. “Greg?!” 

“Cry baby.” Louis muttered glaring daggers into Niall’s back. This was the kitten that Nick was honestly thinking of replacing him with?

“What’s going on guys?” Nick said walking into the living room with a stern look on his face.

“Where’s Greg? I wanna go home.” 

“I’m sorry, but he left already.” Nick murmured crouching in front of the hybrid and petting his hair reassuringly, frowning when he saw Niall’s hands clutched tight around his tail. “What happened?”

“Louis bit me.” 

“What?” Nick spun on his heel and looked at Louis with raised eyebrows. “Really, Lou?”

“He laughed at me.” Louis said his voice quiet, eyes downcast, shame quickly building in his chest.

“Lou that really wasn’t nice apologize, then just go to our room.” Nick demanded, running a hand over his face tiredly.

“M’Sorry, Niall.” Louis whispered, turning and running into his room before they could see his tears. It just hurt his heart so badly because this was the first time that Nick ever really yelled at him, and all because of that stupid Niall.

He collapsed face-first onto their bed his quiet sobs muffled by the comforter. He realized that he shouldn’t have bitten Niall, but he can’t help the fact that he’s territorial; Nick should have understood that. 

Louis crawled under the covers and buried his head in the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed simply praying for sleep to take him so he couldn’t feel his heart slowly breaking. There was no doubt in his mind that Nick was trying to get rid of him, and it hurt because Nick promised to never leave him the moment he saved Louis from the shelter. He promised the hybrid that they would stay together through thick and thin, and Louis was stupid enough to believe him.

***

“Kitten?” Nick murmured, peeping into the room worriedly. After he had gotten Niall calmed down he gave him a snack (several actually, that hybrid was a huge eater) and showed him to his room. Throughout that time though Louis never came out of the room once, something that surprised Nick greatly because Louis wasn’t one for listening to orders.

“Lou?” He sat down next to the Louis-lump in the bed and ran a hand down his back gently. “Louis, love?” 

“What?” Louis mumbled, pressing his face deeper into the pillows. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you but you shouldn’t have bit Niall.” Louis didn’t answer just sniffled sadly and curled into a tight ball.

“Lou, what’s wrong?” When Louis didn’t respond Nick reached up and scratched at his kitten ears, knowing it was the hybrid’s weakness, and smirked victoriously when he heard Louis let out a soft purr. “C’mon, love, tell me.”

Louis flipped over so he was lying on his back and looking at Nick with tear-filled blue eyes. “No,” He croaked out, his voice hoarse. He picked up Nick’s much larger hand in two of his and placed it back on his head, purring softly when Nick started petting at his hair.

“Would you at least tell me why you don’t like Niall?” 

“Because he’s trying to steal you from me,” Louis murmured his voice quiet and shaky. Nick was so surprised by how fearful Louis sounded, how he could think that Nick would let anyone come between them was insane. Nick loved him too much to ever let the small hybrid go, much less get another to replace him with. 

“Lou, Niall isn’t going to steal me from you. No one can replace my kitten.”

“Really?” 

“Mhm,” Nick pressed a sweet kiss to Louis’ lips before lying down beside him, pulling his hybrid close to his chest. “I love you, Lou.” 

“I love you, too, Nicky.”  
“Lou, can you promise me that you’ll at least try to be civil with Niall tomorrow?” Louis groaned but nodded against Nick’s chest, purring sleepily when Nick started petting his back. “Night, Kitten.”

“Good night, Nicky.”

***

Louis did his best to live up to his promise, he really did but every time he saw Niall even try to go by Nick he would rush over and plop into his lap or worm his way under his arm. It was getting kind of ridiculous really, but at least they were trying.

Well, Louis was trying; Niall on the other hand was totally enraptured by the other hybrid and wanted nothing more than to play. The two did eventually start getting along, although Louis always had an eye on Nick to make sure Niall didn’t get too close.

Thankfully the days went by fast and without much incident. Once or twice he actually caught the two of them cuddling on the couch or grooming each other, but of course once Louis saw Nick he pushed Niall away and ran into Nick’s arms.

Today, however, was Niall’s last day with them and Louis was acting…weird, well more weird that usual anyway. When Nick woke up he wasn’t in their bed, but cuddled with Niall in the guest room. Nick cooed at them and took a picture on his phone and sent it to Greg with a short “Why were we worried?”

After a rushed breakfast Nick went to pack Niall’s things while the two hybrids cuddled sleepily in front of the TV. When Nick came back be found Louis licking one of Niall’s kitten ears gently.

“Boys?” when both hybrids looked up Nick continued, “Greg’s going to be here any second.”

“Greg?” Niall asked happily, sitting up straighter and a brilliant smile pulling at his lips.

“Yep, he’s just parking his car, and then he’ll be right up.” He smiled when Niall started cheering loudly, but it fell just as quickly when he saw the look on Louis’ face.

“What’s wrong, Lou?” Niall turned toward Louis as well and immediately pulled him into a hug.

“I’ll miss you, NiNi.”

“I’ll miss you too, Lou. But don’t worry we can see each other again, right, Nick?”

“Of, course,” Riiiing. “Let me just let Greg in.” Nick shook his head as he walked to the door, how did this friendship blossomed so quickly amazed him; especially since three days ago Louis wouldn’t even talk to Niall.

“Where’s Niall?” Greg asked as soon as the door opened, pushing Nick aside as he entered the flat.

“Hi, nice seeing you, too, mate.” Nick said sarcastically, causing Greg to turn back to him with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, Grimmy, I just really missed him.” 

“Was just fucking with you, he’s in the living room with Louis.”

As the couple reunited Louis wandered over to Nick and held up his arms, silently asking to be held; and who was Nick to deny him? Nick picked him up easily, his arms hooked under Louis’ thighs with his legs wrapped tight around Nick’s waist.

“What’s wrong, love?” Nick asked kissing the top of his head lovingly.

“I feel bad.” Louis murmured.

“What do you have to feel bad about, Kitten?”

“’Cause even though I’m going to miss Ni, I’m happy he’s leaving, ‘cause now I don’t have to share you.” Louis whispered causing Nick to laugh loudly because Louis was seriously the most adorable thing in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Have an idea for a prompt? Submit it to my tumblr: nickloveshiskitten.tumblr.com , I absolutely love getting prompts soooo please submit!! Thank you so much for reading!! xx


End file.
